Keep Me in One Piece
by SoulLikeABird
Summary: For Dani. Requested Prompt: Korra goes into the spirit world and Mako is all protective over her body. "But Korra didn't fight him further but instead stomped out of their suite with a low growl. But she knew he would feel better knowing she was safe under his alert eyes―no matter how much she hated it."


**This is for my Tumblr BFF Dani who is AMAZING and requested this... But Tumblr is stupid and says I reached my post limit so I have decided to post it here... Yeah? OK**

**Here you go Dani!**

**Prompt: Korra goes into the spirit world and Mako is all protective over her body.**

**Disclaimer: Legend of Korra belongs to Bryke. I own nothing**

* * *

She is motionless where she sits under the arch made of sculpted marble stone. Her blue eyes are closed and her features are impassive. Her cool brown skin reflects an indulgent silver light that gleams down in glittering rays from the nocturnal sky. If Mako wouldn't have known any better he would think the young Avatar is a statue―carved delicately and exquisitely from the finest stone by the finest sculptor.

But she isn't a statue. She is a living, breathing human being and that is what scares Mako.

Korra hates being considered weak and fragile and that was something Mako had been implying since that day at the Pro-bending Arena when he watched as Korra was stripped from her bending. Since then she has noticed this undying habit to always be by her side or shove her behind him whenever he smells danger―which is every 10 minutes. This doesn't thrill or make Korra feel special in the slightest, so when Mako insisted he be with her in the Spirit oasis as she tries to go into the spirit world she wasn't delighted.

* * *

"I'll be fine Mako…" Korra had tried to convince Mako who had concern etched to his features. "I don't need you breathing down my neck and I _definitely _don't need you babysitting me when I'm in the spirit world!" Korra shouted at Mako who just sits there unaffected by Korra's arguing. He has already made up his mind. He wants to be there with her to assure she is alright while her spirit is wandering around outside her body.

_What if some creep sneaks in and tries to take her? She won't be there to defend herself! Or what if someone gets into the spirit oasis and tries to kill her!_ All kinds of possible and impossible situations coursed through Mako's head and it alarmed him. He would be at peace of mind if he was with her during her _departure, _ and regardless of Korra's arguing Mako was going to be there no matter what.

But Korra didn't fight him further but instead stomped out of their suite with a low growl. But she knew he would feel better knowing she was safe under his alert eyes―no matter how much she hated it.

"Just don't touch me or talk to me while I'm in the spirit world." Korra huffed rolling her eyes, plopping down under the stone arch and crossing her legs. Mako sits down next to her and agrees with a nod. He leaned up over Korra and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Korra smiled at the feel of his hot lingering lips.

"Just come back to me in one piece ok?" He requested looking into the deep blue of her oceanic eyes―something he will miss when she is gone.

Korra chuckled at Mako's statement. "I'm not going anywhere _physically _Mako. I'll be right here with you protecting me, so _you_ better keep me in one piece."

Mako rolled his molten eyes. "I will, but you better come back to me mentally sane."

"Now that I'll do." Korra says before positioning her hands at her stomach and letting her eyes fall shut.

* * *

Mako doesn't dare tears his eyes away from the seamless splendor in front of him. The serenity of her face keeps him calm and confident that she is ok and safe, and if otherwise he is there to protect her from any kind of harm.

And as Korra felt herself slip away into the world of spirit that feeling of joy bolted through her knowing that Mako's fiery molten eyes will be the first thing she sees when her own eyes open.

* * *

**It's really short I know but I hope you liked it. It was nothing huge or in depth! But thanks for leaving me the prompt~**

**Feedback is greatly appreciated. :D**

**~Megan~**


End file.
